the prison of Eric Northman
by Katherine Pierce the bitch
Summary: My first crossover fanfic is about Katherine Pierce from TVD and Eric Northman from TB. I can promise there will be more chapters coming very soon. I hope you leave a comment and any suggestions that you guys like to share with me:) Katherine Pierce is human and gets kidnaped by the vampire Eric Northman after he kills her vampire boyfriend Trevor.


1The prison of Eric Northman

AN: Katherine Pierce is human and gets kidnaped by the vampire Eric Northman after he kills her vampire boyfriend Trevor. She becomes a prisoner in his house but sooner or later things get complicated. Violence and mature language.

It was dark outside and no bird was singing. From far away he could hear the girl giggle and laugh. She was holding hands with her boyfriend it seemed. He was watching her every step for several days now and he was tired of waiting. "So are we going to my place?",Katherine Pierce said and gazed at her boyfriend. "Trevor yes or no?!", Katherine said with a whisper as Trevor stopped walking. "Sth shut it _Katerina_!" Trevor looked around and his fangs came out. "Wait here _Katerina_ I will look around I have this feeling we´re not alone here. Stay where you are. I´ll be back in a sec". And with vampire speed he vanished into the thin air and left Katherine alone and unprotected. Just as Katherine turned around to look for her boyfriend something hit her head and she passed out. The last thing she could remember was a dry chuckle.

"_Maybe I should get some water for my guest?!"_,Eric Northman thought and rushed into his kitchen and came back to Katherine with a glass of water. Katherine opened her brown eyes and touched her head moaning. "What the hell were you thinking Trevor? Did you really think that something like this will turn me on? I guess I need to remind you more often that I`m still human and..." ,Katherine stopped talking and her heart began to beat faster when she saw that this man standing next to her wasn´t her boyfriend. _"Where the fuck am I and who is this guy?" _,Katherine thought but could not open her mouth at the moment. Eric just stood there and watched her with amusement in his eyes and a big insolent smile on his face. Katherine tried to control her voice not to sound too shaky but she failed :"I don´t need water what I need, is you to tell me, who the fuck you are". Eric laughed and his fangs popped out. "My dear girl the water was not for you to drink I wanted to spill it in your pretty little face so you would finally wake up. My name is Eric Northman sheriff of area five, you are in my house and you going to stay with me as long as I please. If you try to run and you better not, it will have consequences". Katherine got off the bed she was sleeping in few minutes earlier. Her fingers ran through her messy hair and with disbelieve in her voice she came as close to Eric as she dared to :"Who the hell you think you are? You can´t just keep me here my boyfriend is a Vampire too and when he finds me he will kill you so you better let me go and save your own skin!" _"Brave little human girl. This will be fun"_ ,Eric thought and his smile faded away and with a bit more serious voice he bend down to Katherine and whispered to her ear :"And the thing you being human...maybe we can change that at the right time, just ask me" his cold breath stroke her ear and made Katherine shiver. Her heart beat faster and faster as she tried to ignore his last words and calm herself down. Eric rolled his eyes :"Calm down Katherine or you going to get a heart attack. My house will be your house the night will be soon over I will get some sleep feel free to walk around and make yourself comfortable. Ah and don´t think of running away. You can´t get out of this house. Good night Katherine Pierce" Eric said and tried to give her a kiss on her cheek but Katherine turned her face away from him.

Katherine shot a look at him, took a deep breath and said:"So just it´s out there my _boyfriend_ is the sheriff of area 4. You better don´t mess with him." While she was threatening him she was casually walking around the room and sat back on the bed. Eric followed her every step with is eyes and waited till she sat down and with an almost too calm voice he said:"Really? Is that so?" Katherine meanwhile played with her hair and just nodded. She could realize that the tall blond and beautiful vampire was slowly making his way at her. Eric was now standing in front of her. Eric made his fangs slide back and bend over her and looked in her eyes. He smiled. "Well, that´s strange. As far as I can remember the sheriff of area 4 is a woman. And before you even start of trying to build a castle of lies I´m gonna stop you right here. I know the sheriff of area 4 because I happened to sleep with her a bunch of times." Eric let out a chuckle. Katherine slowly jumped off her bed and looked at him with an innocent expression on her cute face. "Well, you got to admit it was worth a try wasn´t it?" Eric just grinned at her and turned around towards the door.

She could hear his dry chuckle as he left the room. Katherine turned around and took a look around the room which she assumed to be her bedroom. Her jeans were dirty and her hair was a mess. With tears in her eyes she walked to the closed and to her surprise she found a bunch of women clothing inside. She took out a pair of blue jeans and a black blouse. "_Trevor will find me anyway and I will be free of this bastard Northman"_ ,she thought and a smile filled with pleasant anticipation appeared on her beautiful face as she walked out of the room to find the bathroom to take a long and relaxing shower.


End file.
